20160510
by Akari Seikawa
Summary: Di mana pun kamu berada. Aku ingin berada.
**20160510
**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **\- pernyataan kepemilikan aka disclaimer -**

 **Kantai Collection copyright by KADOKAWA GAMES and DMM - dot - com**

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -**

 **KBBI**

 **Kayam, Umar. 1972. Seribu Kunang-Kunang di Manhattan.**

 **Angus & Julia Stone - Wherever You Are (2014)**

 **yang telah mendorong saya untuk merealisasikan sebuah potongan adegan yang mendekam di dalam kepala sejak bertahun-tahun lalu**

* * *

KALA malam menjelang. Di luar lanskap metropolis bermandikan kunang-kunang artifisial. Di luar lanskap langit malam hanya kelabu polusi. Dunia telah terbalik, bukan? Dahulu, di luar sana, lanskap kota mati yang damai. Dahulu, di luar sana, lanskap langit kunang-kunang galaksi. Tetapi, seperti katanya, dunia telah terbalik, bukan?

Termangu, Kaga duduk dengan sebelah kaki diangkat berpijak pada dudukan kursinya, memangku dagu dan wajah dan kepalanya. Matanya kosong membelah lanskap metropolis di bawah sana, sia-sia mencoba menghitung kunang-kunang artifisial yang lalu-lalang tanpa henti. Tangan kanannya masih menjadi alas sandaran dagunya terhadap lututnya, padahal sejak tadi sudah kesemutan, bahkan kebas. Tangan kirinya masih memutar-mutar gelas berisi Hibiki 21 yang sudah tinggal seperempat, padahal sejak tadi bongkahan esnya sudah perlahan-lahan mencair, bahkan lelehannya sudah membuat lapisan sendiri di atas wiskinya.

Sampai beberapa menit lalu padahal ia masih tekun memetik gitarnya, entah memainkan lagu kesedihan mana lagi. Tetapi, semacam bungkus bantal yang sobek dan isinya memburai sembarang, _puf!_ , begitu saja, ya, begitu saja minatnya lenyap. Tanpa argumen. Tanpa jejak. Seperti dunia yang terbalik, bukan?

"Berhenti bersikap seperti wanita yang sedang mengalami sindrom prahaid begitu. Aku benci."

Tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya barang sedikit pun, Kaga hanya menggeser arah bola matanya, menatap sosok mabuk yang tergeletak di atas sofa.

"Susah payah aku membawakanmu Old Pulteney, kau merajuk minta wiski murahan negara kita pun kucarikan. Jangan bersikap begitu, sialan."

Wanita yang sudah terlalu mabuk itu bersusah payah mengangkat bantal yang tertindih tubuhnya, dan dengan sangat payah melemparnya ke arah Kaga, tapi sial tenaganya betul-betul sudah habis jadi bantal itu hanya menggelinding tolol sampai ke kaki kursi.

Kaga menghela napas.

"Bajingan, yang harusnya menghela napas begitu itu aku."

Diteguknya habis wiski berair yang sesaat menyapa bibir dan lidahnya itu dahulu hambar, lantas Kaga bangkit dan membawa dirinya duduk di sebelah si wanita mabuk.

"Geser."

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu aku kembali duduk di situ saja."

"Sialan kamu."

"Kalau begitu geser."

"Tidak mau."

Kaga kembali menghela napas.

"Jangan menghela napas. Yang terbebani itu aku."

Kaga tidak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, diangkatnya kaki-kaki langsing porselen itu singgah di atas pangkuannya, lantas dipijitnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Dari tadi, kek."

"Sepertinya kamulah yang mengalami sindrom pramenstruasi."

Si wanita mabuk mendengus dan menendang dengan sebelah kakinya main-main. Selalu begitu, bukan? Selalu begitu dan Kaga akan menangkap kaki nakal itu, dengan buas merunduk di atasnya, menatap kedua iris sitrin teduh yang payah itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Akagi..."

Selalu begitu, bukan?

 _Cup._

"Mmh..."

Selalu begitu, Akagi, Kaga mengecup dalam kedua bibirnya, dengan mata yang memejam erat, dengan napas yang tertahan, memaknai sepotong bagian raga yang mengandung jiwa mati itu.

Seakan pornografi yang semacam itu tidaklah cukup, sensasi panas membara pergumulan pelepasan karbon dioksida dengan entah senyawa kimia apa yang dikandung Hibiki 21 dalam mulut Kaga dan Old Pulteney Vintage 1989 dalam mulut Akagi mengisi ruang kurang dari satu sentimeter antara bibir-bibir mereka. Bibir basah yang masih liar saling mencari, juga bola mata yang kian menyala-nyala. Napas yang saling menyapa kala keluar dari mulut-mulut berahi, mengabarkan bahwa di balik kain-kain pembungkus yang mereka kenakan, puncak buah dada telah mengeras dan pusat tubuh telah kuyup.

Seperti katanya, dunia telah terbalik, bukan?

"Suamimu pasti akan sangat membenciku."

"Mantan suami."

Kaga mendengus.

"Capek-capek kujual selangkanganku ke sembarang orang cuma demi bertahan hidup di negara sial ini, ternyata dia main gila di belakangku. Hei, Kaga sayang, sudahkah aku menceritakan kisah perceraianku yang menyedihkan ini?"

"Sudah, Akagi. Sudah tiga puluh kali lebih."

Akagi mengerang pelan dan mendorong Kaga bangkit. Haus, diraihnya botol wiskinya dan kini ditenggaknya karena malas. Kaga hanya membiarkannya, hanya kembali menjadikan pangkuannya sebagai takhta bagi kaki-kaki Akagi.

"Aku merana, Kaga. Merana."

"Ya, Akagi. Kamu merana. Merana."

"Ah, tolol. Mana mungkin aku merana sekarang digauli cintamu?"

"Memangnya aku mencintaimu?"

"Setan!"

Akagi kembali menenggak wiskinya. Wajahnya sudah semerah api di perapian kecil di depan mereka.

Kaga bangkit memungut gitarnya kembali.

"Sayang, kali ini lagu apa?" Akagi manja menggeliat bak kucing pada lengan kiri Kaga.

Kaga tidak menjawab. Sembarang dipetiknya lagu-lagu cinta Barat angkatan '80 dan '90an kesukaannya tanpa bernyanyi.

Sepuluh tahun ia menetap di sini. Inggris. Pertama berjumpa kembali, saat itu Akagi baru saja menikah dengan seorang Inggris yang teramat tampan dan mapan. Sepuluh tahun, dan seperti katanya, dunia telah terbalik, bukan? Kini, setelah rela jadi prostitusi selama kurang lebih empat tahun, baru diketahuinya bahwa si suami Inggris ternyata main gila dengan uang hasil jual selangkangannya selama ini. Bangsat benar memang, dan jika itu bukan Kaga yang kemudian melipurkan laranya hingga detik ini, ah, paling-paling sudah mati di terowongan dia biar tenar juga mengulang sejarah.

Ah, Kaga yang malang kedapatan janda pekerja seks komersial.

" _Kaeritai nara, kaerou.*_ "

Akagi berhenti menenggak wiskinya. Kaga berhenti memetik gitarnya.

"Aku tak percaya kamu masih sudi memakai bahasa itu."

"Itu karena aku akan pulang."

"Gila kamu."

"Ya, aku memang gila. Jika aku waras, aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu seperti ini, Akagi."

"Jadi kamu mencintaiku?"

"Tidak juga."

"Hipokrit kamu. Akui saja kalau memang cinta."

"Tidak."

"Kamu mencintaiku, Kaga sayang."

"Tidak, bedebah."

Alunan gitar kembali mengisi kamar apartemen mewah yang sudah setengah mati. Di sebelah kiri sofa, seorang wanita melucuti pakaiannya hingga telanjang bulat, lantas menenggak tuntas wiskinya. Di sebelah kanan sofa, sorang wanita acuh memainkan gitarnya, tidak pula tertarik melihat daging telanjang semok di sebelahnya.

Baru ketika penat melanda Kaga meletakkan gitarnya dan turut melucuti pakaiannya, dan sekonyong-konyong Akagi merangkak naik ke pangkuannya.

Sembari mengalungkan kedua lengan pada leher pasangannya, pandangan mereka kembali mengunci satu sama lain. Ada perjalanan menembus bintang-bintang di balik iris sitrin teduh milik Akagi, sedang sebuah jalan aspal dingin yang hanya ditemani lampu jalan putus-putus pada iris sitrin menyala milik Kaga.

"Aku suka matamu, sudahkah aku mengatakannya?"

"Sudah, Akagi. Kamu selalu mengatakannya setiap kali kita bercinta."

"Itu karena matamu sewarna dengan bulan biru di luar sana."

"Tolol. Bulan tidak berwarna biru."

"Ah, jangan begitu, sayang. Bulan itu biru setiap kali aku mengumbar selangkanganku padamu."

"Dasar biadab."

"Ahn...!"

Cengkeraman pada leher itu menguat. Perkaranya, ada sepasang bibir nakal yang lebih dulu menyapa puncak buah dada yang telah mengeras.

Kaga begitu khusyuknya memperlakukan tubuh wanita mabuk ini. Seolah-olah tubuh ini adalah gitar kesayangannya. Lengan-lengan kuatnya menyilang di punggung Akagi, mendekapnya begitu erat, seolah terlonjak berkat sensasi gila persetubuhan mereka saja tiada boleh.

Bibir-bibir beraroma wiski kampung halaman itu dengan penuh cermat memaknai puncak buah dada dalam kulumannya. Ujung kedua pihak bertemu. Lantas digesekkannya ujung-ujung bibir itu pada ujung-ujung puncak buah dada. Lantas kecupnya dengan lembut. Mendalam. Lebih dalam.

Lantas indra perasanya turut memaknai. Dijilatnya dengan seluruh permukaan lidahnya sehingga pangkalnya yang perasa pahit pun ikut menikmati. Bukan, bukan pahit. Dijilatnya sekali lagi dengan pinggir-pinggir bagian tengahnya yang perasa asin. Bukan, bukan asin. Dijilatnya sekali lagi dengan pinggir-pinggir dekat ujungnya yang perasa asam. Bukan, bukan asam. Terakhir, dijilatnya sekali lagi dengan ujung lidahnya yang perasa manis.

"Ahh... Bangsat, aku sudah banjir, jangan main-main begini..."

Oh, Tuhan, rupa-rupanya manis tonjolan penuh dosa ini berasa.

Seolah-olah masih belum cukup satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekitar dua puluh sembilan tahun lalu untuk sembilan bulan lamanya, kini buah dada janda yang tak bersusu itu habis dilumatnya. Alah, biar saja, biar saja tak bersusu. Tidak ada nafsu makan pada dirinya yang tiga puluh tahun ini, hanya nafsu menggauli saja.

"Eh, bangsat, kau tuli, ya?"

Berisik sekali Akagi, tetapi memang itu, bukan, yang terus merangsang Kaga? Buktinya saja tangan-tangan yang sedari tadi memenjara tubuh Akagi kini sibuk sekali merabai seluruh kulit porselen dingin itu tanpa menyia-nyiakan barang satu inci saja. Ampelas merek mana yang Tuhan pakai sehingga kulit ini sebegini mulusnya? Setelah puluhan malam dan puluhan kali liwat masih saja Kaga tak ada habisnya mengagumi kulit Akagi.

Pundak.

Turun ke lengan atas.

Turun ke perut.

Bergeser ke pinggang.

Berputar ke bokong.

Turun ke paha luar.

Berputar ke paha dalam.

Naik ke selangkangan.

"Ahhh..."

Selalu seragam seperti itu, seolah hanya itu peta jalur menuju harta karunnya.

Dan selagi ia menggali harta karunnya, Kaga hanya akan memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Akagi. Menempelkan telinganya tepat di atas jantung Akagi. Memaknai bahwa wanita itu hidup. Hidup sebagai berkah Tuhan, dan berdebar gila sebagai berkah darinya.

"Hei... Kamu serius akan pulang...?"

"Hmm."

Tonjolan di puncak sebagai pembuka.

"Ngh... Untuk apa pulang...?"

"Biar tidak usah jadi budak seksmu."

Meluncur di sepanjang permukaan yang becek.

"Nggh...! Bangsat..."

Permisi ke dalam, satu jari.

"Mmh...! Berengsek, nanti siapa yang meniduriku kalau tidak ada kamu...?"

"Tentu saja lelaki-lelaki berbatang yang bermacam-macam setiap malamnya, bukan?"

Dua jari.

"Ahh... Kaga sayaaangh...! Merana aku... Meranaaa..."

Datang dan pergi dalam tempo yang statis. Tidak terlalu lamban, tidak terlalu bergesa.

Dan terus begitu hingga klimaks melanda dan kuyup berubah menjadi banjir yang membasahi telapak tangannya.

Tumbang bertindih, sebelah telunjuk Akagi menyisiri bahu Kaga yang selalu lebih hangat dari milik mantan suaminya.

"Kaga sayang, sudah kubilang, bukan, matamu itu biru seperti bulan?"

"Kalau bulan itu biru, apa pula warna langit dan mendungnya itu?"

"Oh, persetan dengan langit dan mendungnya. Bulan itu biru. Biru. B-i-r-u. Ayolah, katakan bersamaku. Bulan itu biru!"

"Kuning keemasan!"

"Setan! Besok kubawa kau ke dokter mata!"

Kaga menggeser Akagi dan bangkit memungut gitarnya kembali. Kali ini ia malah memainkan sekaligus menyanyikan " _Ue wo Muite Arukou_ ".

 _Kesedihan bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang sang bintang_

 _Kesedihan bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang sang bulan_

"Berapa lama?"

"Sekejap. Belum kamu sadar pun tahu-tahu aku sudah kembali."

"Wooo, pembual."

Kaga tersenyum. Diletakkannya gitarnya kembali dan memunguti pakaiannya.

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum."

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya satu lirikan yang dalam dan sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak mau menginap?"

"Tidak. Nanti aku kauperkosa."

Akagi menendang bokong Kaga main-main.

"Aku pulang dulu."

"Setidaknya katakan cinta, kek."

Kembali tidak ada jawaban, hanya satu lirikan yang dalam dan sungguh-sungguh.

Akagi memungut kemejanya dan mengantar Kaga ke pintu hanya dengan mengalungkannya.

"Sungguh tidak ada kata cinta?"

Lagi tidak ada jawaban, hanya satu lirikan yang dalam dan sungguh-sungguh.

Akagi mendengus. Didorongnya Kaga kasar dan dibantingnya pintunya sama kasarnya.

Kala ia duduk di kursi yang tadi Kaga duduki. Kala diangkatnya sebelah kakinya pada dudukan kursinya, memangku dagu dan wajah dan kepalanya. Kala matanya kosong membelah lanskap metropolis di bawah sana. Akagi bangkit dan memungut cangkir bekas Kaga, menuangkan Hibiki 21 ke dalam cangkir yang terisi lelehan es seperlimanya, lantas kembali duduk dengan posisi yang sama. Dalam diam, diteguknya perlahan wiski berair itu. Dahulu hambar. Seperti itu, seperti itu saja, seperti katanya, dunia telah terbalik, bukan?

Malam itu, setelah menelan beberapa pil tidur, Akagi merasa bantalnya basah.

* * *

KALA malam menjelang. Di luar lanskap metropolis bermandikan kunang-kunang artifisial. Di luar lanskap langit malam hanya kelabu polusi. Dunia telah terbalik, bukan? Dahulu, di luar sana, lanskap kota mati yang damai. Dahulu, di luar sana, lanskap langit kunang-kunang galaksi. Tetapi, seperti katanya, dunia telah terbalik, bukan?

Termangu, Akagi mendesah dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

Akagi kembali membuka kedua matanya.

Di atas sana, bulan berwarna kuning keemasan, jelas seperti apa yang dulu dikatakan oleh si dia.

"Apa menurutmu aku harus pergi ke dokter mata?"

"Oh, Akagi manis, tidak ada kecacatan pada parasmu. Tidak usah. Tidak usah."

Akagi tersenyum pahit.

"Dulu aku punya pacar."

"Mhmm?"

"Bukan. Bukan pacar. Eee, ah, sebut saja dia pacar biar mudah. Dia kampungan sekali. Kerjanya cuma memetik gitar dan minum wiski kampung secangkir. Tapi kalau urusan kasur, hmmmh... Bikin merana."

"Punyanya pasti besar dan keras, ya!"

Akagi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lalu?"

"Ah, buyar pikiranku kaubilang punyanya pasti besar dan keras. Sudah, kemudikan saja mobilnya yang benar."

"Ya, ya."

Dusta sekali. Dusta besar, Akagi. Ledekan macam apa pun bermakna cinta yang tak berkata. Lagi pula, apalah mobil yang tengah ditumpanginya ini, cuma Bentley Continental GT. Betapa ia merindukan Toyota Crown Kujira butut dengan radio rusak yang entah dibeli si dia dari zaman batu mana di tengah-tengah kemewahan Inggris sini.

"Dulu, ya, pacar udikku itu."

"Mhmm?"

"Mobilnya butut. Radionya saja rusak. Setiap bepergian jauh aku cuma ditemani suara besi reotnya."

"Begitu. Kenapa putus?"

Akagi bergeming. Sekali lagi ditatapnya bulan yang tetap kuning keemasan.

"Besok aku akan ke dokter mata."

Begitu, dan Akagi kembali bersandar malas dan memejamkan mata, menyudahi pembicaraan di antara mereka.

Kala malam menjelang. Di luar lanskap metropolis bermandikan kunang-kunang artifisial. Di luar lanskap langit malam hanya kelabu polusi. Dunia telah terbalik, bukan? Dahulu, di luar sana, lanskap kota mati yang damai. Dahulu, di luar sana, lanskap langit kunang-kunang galaksi. Tetapi, seperti katanya, dunia telah terbalik, bukan?

" _Kaeritai.*_ "

Terlalu lama. Dustanya sekejap. Nyatanya bukan hanya menyadari, Akagi telah berlama-lama menanti. Sampai ia tersadar bahwa bulan memang kuning keemasan berwarna. Bahwasanya yang biru adalah Merkurius. Biru yang panas. Sama seperti si dia. Birunya yang selalu lebih hangat dari mantan suaminya, apalagi pria-pria yang menyewanya.

Biru yang telah mendingin menjadi katai putih.

Dingin.

Mati.

Tetapi, seperti katanya, dunia telah terbalik, bukan?

* * *

 _London, 24 Desember 20XX_

 _Virgin Atlantic keberangkatan Jepang meledak dalam pendaratan. Korban tewas dua ratus tujuh puluh satu._

* * *

 **tamat**

* * *

 *** _Kaeritai nara, kaerou._ = Jika kamu mau, kita bisa pulang.**

 *** _Kaeritai._ = Aku ingin pulang.**

* * *

 **Saya tidak menemukan judul yang baik untuk menggambarkan fiksi ini. Maka dari itu, saya bubuhkan saja tanggal pembuatannya.**


End file.
